


I Love You, Always

by SirensInTheDungeon



Category: The Spy Who Dumped Me (2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Blow Jobs in a Car, F/M, He's totally jealous but is too stubborn to admit it to himself, If you squint I guess there's some romance, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sebastian is Possessive, Smutlet, Vaginal Sex, seriously just smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-02 16:14:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,707
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15800088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SirensInTheDungeon/pseuds/SirensInTheDungeon
Summary: Sebastian gets a little heated up watching Audrey flirt with a Target in an attempt to get close to him.





	I Love You, Always

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the person that commented on my Morgan/Sebastian/Audrey fic asking for just Sebastian/Audrey. Enjoy, kudos, comment and bookmark if you want.
> 
> xoxox

Sebastian watched as Audrey chatted up their target, his eyes following the line of her legs. The light fabric of her dress barely skimming the back of her thighs. His eyes followed the curve of her ass to the dip at the small of her back. The backless dress had been the perfect choice. His gaze became heated as it moved up the slope of her back, memories of the kisses he had pressed there mere hours before causing desire to coil in the bottom of his stomach. The mission was simple, Audrey was to seduce the target, incapacitate him and swap the phone she had in her clutch with the targets. It had been an exact replica and was going to be used so they could find the leader of an international drug cartel. His jaw clenched as the target settled his hand on the small of Audrey’s back forcing her to press against him as he whispered into her ear. “You’re the most beautiful woman in this room and I always end up with what I want.”

He growled as the target leaned in to kiss her, his attempts met with a flirtatious duck by Audrey before she pressed her lips against his jaw. It was a weak jaw, nothing like Sebastian’s and he bet the man wouldn’t even be able to satisfy her if he had the chance. “How about we take this somewhere more private?” Audrey purred into the targets ear, as she made a show of caressing him through his silly overpriced leather pants. Sebastian was _not_ jealous.

Sebastian moved to follow them as they left the bar of the hotel and headed toward the elevator, his eyes never leaving Audrey’s back. He knew he would have to take the next elevator so the target wouldn’t get suspicious. He pushed the call button repeatedly after the car containing Audrey and the target had begun to ascend. He tapped his foot impatiently, finding some comfort in still being able to hear Audrey over the communication devices. “Oh wow, you’re staying in the presidential suite, that’s impressive.”

He couldn’t quite her the response of the Target but he didn’t care. He sighed in relief when the second elevator finally arrived and stepped into the car pushing the button for the presidential suite. It felt like the car was crawling its way up the floors, his eyes never leaving the numbers above the door. He listened as Audrey and the Target excited their car. The car Sebastian occupied had just hit the floor he needed when he heard the scuffle over the ear piece. “Audrey is everything okay?”

“Everything’s fine, he’s out and the phones have been switched.” Audrey whispered before putting the Target’s phone in her purse and hurrying out of the room. He would be waking up with one mean headache tomorrow but that’s what he gets for being a creep and part of a drug cartel. She smiled as she slipped into the elevator car with Sebastian, pressing against him. She was always horny after a mission well done, something about the thrill of it. She laughed as Sebastian grabbed her ass, trailing hot kisses down her neck.

“You have no idea what it was like watching him touch you.” Sebastian growled against her neck as he worried a mark into the skin under her jaw, his hand sliding under her dress. If he could take her right there in the elevator he would but he also knew they needed to leave the hotel and get back to the safe house before anyone discovered the Target. He groaned when the elevator dinged before the doors opened as it reached the hotel lobby, he took the moment it took the door to open to quickly make them look more presentable before leading her out of the elevator and to their waiting car.

~**~

Sebastian groaned as Audrey slid her hand into the fly of his slacks as he pulled out of the hotel parking lot. The safe house was a fifteen-minute drive away and he could have driven the route with his eyes closed but he knew they shouldn’t be doing this. She had no qualms about keeping her hands to herself while Sebastian was driving, he assumed it was a habit she had picked up from Morgan like all the other dangerous ones she had. “Audrey, I’m driving this isn’t safe.”

“Well keep your eyes on the damn road and we’ll be fine.” Audrey snarked as she pulled his cock out of his pants. She leaned over and teased the tip with her tongue, collecting the drop of precum that had formed at his slit. She loved the taste of him, it was something he had discovered when they had first started dating. He had also discovered that she hadn’t been joking about there being no secrets between her and Morgan when Morgan had asked if he really did grunt when he came. Well, she hadn’t so much as asked as performed what she thought was her best impression. It had been mortifying to say the least. His groan sounded louder in the enclosed space of the car as Audrey sucked on the head of his cock, rubbing her tongue against the sensitive spot just beneath it. Her hand stroking the rest of his length.

“Audrey, what if we get pulled over.” His protest sounded weak even to his own ears. He gripped the steering wheel tightly with his left hand, his right settling on the back of her head as she began to work her mouth up and down his length. He bit back a groan as he tried to thrust up into the hot heat of her mouth, his fingers curling in her hair. If it was possible to suck someone’s brains out Audrey would be able to. He sighed as he felt his orgasm building at an embarrassingly quick rate, he was torn between wanting it to last and deciding that it would be less dangerous if it was over quickly. He weakly tugged at her hair in warning as he came in her mouth, a small amount of sperm trickling out of the corner of her mouth before she pulled off.

Audrey licked him clean slowly before tucking him away and sitting up again. She lifted her hips and slid her now soaked panties off. She set them in his lap teasingly before getting comfortable in her seat again. She looked over at him smugly, running her fingers through the hair at the nape of his neck lightly. “Still going to complain about it being dangerous?”

“Yes, because it is, and now you get to wait until we make it back to the safe house for me to fuck you.” Sebastian shuddered at the feel of her nails scratching at the nape of his neck. His cock valiantly twitched in his pants in an attempt to get hard again so soon after shooting a load.

~**~

They stumbled through the bedroom door with Sebastian’s hands in Audrey’s hair. Audrey’s dress had been discarded in the living room along with Sebastian’s shirt and slacks, she had been delighted to discover that he had made the choice to go commando. He laughed as she fumbled to grab a condom from the nightstand at the same time he had pushed her onto the bed. He grinned as she held the foil square up triumphantly before tossing it to him. “What would you have done if we didn’t have anymore condoms?”

“I guess we would have had to do it without, and then after I would have nagged you about being out of condoms because it’s 2018 and I shouldn’t have to be responsible for your reproductive organ as well as my own.” Audrey playfully growled as she moved to get on her knees, kissing him hotly. Sebastian groaned when she caught his bottom lip between her teeth and gave it a gentle tug before moving to kiss along his jaw. He shuddered as she ran her nails down his sides, while he made himself busy opening the condom and rolling it onto his already hard and leaking cock. He couldn’t wait to be inside her.

Audrey giggled as he pushed her onto her back and dragged her to the edge of the bed by her hips, hooking her leg over his shoulder before he sunk into her with one smooth thrust. He groaned softly as he bottomed out, leaning down to press a kiss to her chest. He loved being connected to her, it made them the perfect team, they knew each other well enough to know what their next move would be without having to discuss it. They could trust each other with everything.

The moan Audrey let out as he began to thrust sent a bolt of lust down his spine. He shifted the angle of his thrusts as he kissed along the leg hooked over his shoulder, pressing kisses to the soft skin of her calf and the inside of her knee. He groaned as her walls constricted around him. His heated gaze meeting hers as she began to massage her clit. He shuddered, sliding a hand along the flat of her stomach and to her breast, lightly teasing the nipple.

“Fuck, Sebastian.” Audrey moaned breathlessly as her orgasm began to build, her back arching off the mattress. He could feel her walls constricting around his cock, the pull as she tried to get more of him inside of her. He watched as her face and chest flushed, her lips forming a silent O as she came. A soft whine escaped her as Sebastian thrust a handful of times more before being overtaken by his own orgasm with a soft grunt. He settled on top of her, kissing her lazily.

Audrey hummed, running her fingers through his hair slowly. She loved this the most, when they would both be satisfied and just lay together, still connected. She knew he loved her and that’s what mattered the most because it was real love, she wasn’t his safety net like she had been for Drew. They would face the world together, they would never have secrets between them. “I love you.”

“Always.”


End file.
